


Do You Remember?

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mechanic!Rey, Mentions of PTSD, exarmy!phasma, mentions of amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: “Do you remember my name?”“Rey.” Phasma said without hesitation.“That’s good. Last time you didn’t remember my name.”





	Do You Remember?

Phasma sat bolt upright in bed to the muffled sound of Looney Tunes playing in the next room. Her heart pounded in her ears as the ringing of artillery fire echoed around in the vast emptiness of her skull. For a moment all she could see was the carefully controlled darkness of the bedroom, blinking until her vision adjusted just enough to make out the sliver of light beneath the door. 

She stood and stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering with flicking on the light as she turned on the tap and began to wash her face. After a moment she dunked her head beneath the cold stream, dousing her sweat-soaked hair until she began to feel a little bit more human.

Straightening up, she navigated the darkness of the bathroom and bedroom until she found the door, stepping into the hallway.

It was still morning, if the sunlight streaming through the sliding glass door of the balcony was any indication, and Rey was seated on the couch, an empty bowl that once held cereal in front of her and a pile of notes scattered over the table while Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck chattered away on the television.

“Hey.” Phasma murmured, blinking down at the girl. “What day is it?”

“Saturday, January 21st.” Rey said, smiling up at Phasma. “Want the address?”

Phasma nodded, sitting herself beside the younger woman and pulling Rey into her arms.

“1068 First Avenue, Apartment 111.” Rey looked up at Phasma, searching her face. “Want something to eat?”

“No.” Phasma felt any attempt at eating would result in a rather unpleasant encore starring her meal. “What are you working on?”

“Preparing to sit my Physics exam.” Rey smiled as she looked up at the other woman.

Phasma took a long moment to stare at the notes before she spoke up slowly. “Who are you?” She asked softly, almost too softly to be heard if Rey hadn’t been waiting for it.

“Do you remember my name?”

“Rey.” Phasma said without hesitation. 

“That’s good. Last time you didn’t remember my name.” Rey smiled as she stroked over Phasma’s cheek, her fingers inching into Phasma’s hairline, tracing over the metal plate embedded in her skull. “I’m your girlfriend. Rey Skywalker.” She explained softly. “We met on New Years Eve three years ago. You kissed me at midnight and asked me out on a date the minute after midnight. We moved in together a year after we started dating. I’m going to school part time and working full time at Jakku Mechanic Shop. Do you want the address?” Phasma shook her head. “Two and a half years ago you were deployed overseas in Iraq and were hit by an IED. You have been on VA benefits for the last two years since that happened and were given a discharge from the military due to your injuries.”

Phasma nodded slowly, taking all of that in. “Rey.”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

Rey smiled up at her, warmer than the sunlight spilling in through the balcony, and Phasma felt something in her chest ache at the smile. “I love you.”

Phasma kissed her gently, pulling the girl close and trembling at the feeling of the girl’s small, wiry frame in her arms. “I love you too. That much I remember.”

“You’ll remember more soon.” Rey murmured softly, smiling as she stroked her fingers through soft, short hair. “I promise.”


End file.
